


Everyone?

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Harry is mad. Draco calms him down.





	Everyone?

Harry walked angrily through the halls, making Draco have to almost run to keep up with him. 

“I hate that classroom. I hate that man. I hate that subject. I hate everyone in this stupid school.” Harry said as he stormed away from the potions classroom.

“Everyone?” Draco asked softly behind him. Harry barely heard him but he did hear him. Harry stopped walking and turned around to face the worried looking blonde. He stepped closer to him with a soft smile, his anger dying down a bit. 

“You know I love you. You don’t count as everyone.” Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist and pulled him closer. 

“You better love me.” Draco grinned, lifting up on his toes to press his lips to Harry’s. 

“How could I not?” Harry grinned when they pulled away, anger completely dissipated. 

“You can’t keep letting him get to you like this. He’s just trying to get you mad so that he can give you detention and take your time away from me. He’s overprotective.” Draco sighed. He remembered the way Severus yelled and sneered when Draco told him about his and Harry’s relationship. 

“I know. It’s just annoying and so frustrating. I love you and I wish he would see that.” Harry sighed, squeezing Draco against his chest. 

“Well I see it and that’s all that matters.” Draco answered, leaning his head against Harry’s chest. 

“You’re amazing, do you know that?” Harry laughed. 

“Of course I do.” Draco answered laughing along with him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this super late at night and it might have mistakes and inconsistencies so I would love if you could let me know about any you see. I hope you liked it!


End file.
